Amor y endo sobreprotector
by ongie
Summary: Endo está interesado en kazemaru y viceversa, que pasará?


Hola, soy yo ongie, aquí les traigo este one-shot, es un shonen-ai, disfrutenlo, ah y también tengo un fic de tsurugi y tenma, bueno aquí el fic es un kazemaru x endo. El fic:

Capitulo único

Endo y Kazemaru se encontraban paseando por la calle, endo últimamente estaba demasiado protector con kazemaru. El peli-azul soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordar lo que ocurrió hace unos días.

Flashback

Endo y kazemaru fueron a una heladería después del entrenamiento, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron sus ordenes. Kazemaru estaba comiendo muy tranquilamente su helado, sintió una punzada y una sensación incómoda en el cuerpo, levantó la mirada de su delicioso helado y notó que que endo rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el helado. Kazemaru no le dio importancia y siguió comiendo, cuando escuchó una chillona voz femenina que gritaba su nombre mientras se acercaba.

-Kaze-chan, kaze-chan eres tú!- gritaba una histérica pilinegra mientras se acercaba a kazemaru. Saltó sobre kazemaru mientras lo abrazaba, inmediatamente la chica se soltó de kazemaru con cara de espanto y se fue corriendo. Kazemaru extrañado vio hacia endo, notó que el portero dejaba de cargar energía en su puño, seguramente para realizar algunas de sus técnicas, como algunos puños, tal vez el puño explosivo o el puño de la justicia y quizás hasta el martillo de ira.

-Endo, ¿que estas haciendo?- preguntó kazemaru mientras observaba como la energía dorada del puño de endo disminuía.

-Yo?,nada , por que la pregunta?- preguntó endo mientras se rascaba la nuca y hacía una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ibas a realizar una técnica, eso no me lo explico, si nadie está jugando futbol aquí-

-Es que quería ver cuanta energía tenía, si eso es- dijo endo, lo cual no convenció al velocista

Fin del flashback

Ahora estaban caminando, endo se veía nervioso, algo ocultaba. Llegaron al parque, y se sentaron, ahora endo estaba rojo y jugando con sus dedos. -Rayos!- murmuró por lo bajo endo al recordar lo que había hablado con su equipo.

''Recuerda endo, a kazemaru le gustan las caminatas'' Dijo haruna mientras le daba miradas de dterminación a endo.

''Kazemaru siente algo por los lugares naturales, como el parque'' dijo tachimukai.

''Debe de gustarle el agua y los lugares donde hayan llaves de agua'' dijo tsunami con su amor por el agua.

''Y los helados'' dijo midorikawa, bueno eso lo tomó en cuenta cuando llevó a kazemaru a la heladería.

Ahora estaban allí sentados en el parque, hasta que kazemaru decidió romper el hielo.

-Endo, por que me invitaste ,últimamente me has invitado mucho- dijo kazemaru mirando por los alrededores.

Lo había atrapado infraganti ,en ese momento se decidió a decir lo que sentía.

-Kazemaru yo...- no pudo terminar ya que un tipo se sentó al lado de kazemaru.

-Hola linda- dijo el tipo, al parecer había confundido a kazemaru con una chica(como siempre)

-En realidad yo soy...- dijo kazemaru

-No te preocupes, no te quedes con este tipo- dijo el tipo interrumpiendo a kazemaru.

A endo le hervía la sangre, su rostro estaba rojo de la ira y apretaba fuertemente los dientes. Apretaba los puños con fuerza, haciendo que estos se pusieran tan rojos como su rostro. La sangre fluía rápido por su cuerpo, mientras la energía crecí para meterle un puñetazo y dejarlo inconsciente. Pero no tenía motivos para hacerlo, sólo armaría un escándalo y quedaría mal visto frente a kazemaru, su kazemaru, si lo había proclamado como suyo.

-Disculpe señor- dijo kazemaru -En este momento estoy con mi amig...- no pudo hablar porque el tipo había puesto una mano en su muslo. Ese movimiento fue como el que realiza un pequeño conejo frente a un tigre, como una mosca cerca de una rana, como un depredador que brinca sobre su presa, el portero endo se levantó de un salto. Como si estuviese esperando ese momento con adrenalina inyectada en su sangre más el enojo aumulado, fue un detonante.

Rápidamente el portero cargó enrgía en sus dos manos, le daría una paliza por arruinar su confesión y por propasarse con su lindo kazemaru.

-Desgraciado pervertido!- gritó endo con sus dos puños emitiendo energía amarilla -Esta es por interrumpirme!- habló un furioso endo mientras gritaba -¡Puño de fuego!- encajando uno de sus puños prendidos en llamas en la cara del tipo .Volvió a cargar energía en el puño que usó , para luego saltar gritando -Martillo de ira!- y le daba con el puño en la cabeza al tipo que casi se desmaya. -Ahora el final, esto es por lo de kazemaru - dijo esto para mover el puño que todavía o había usado, y que por eso estaba en su máximo poder, ni un equipo más fuerte que los pequeños gigantes hubiese podido anotar gol con endo en ese estado .Mientras levantaba una pierna y pisaba el piso con fuerza , luego gritó -¡Puño de la justicia!- para mandar a volar muy lejos de allí al tipo pervertido.

Kazemaru tenía el rostro en blanco, se recuperó para abrazar a endo, el cual estaba jadeando por haber usado tanta fuerza y poder.

-Endo, por que lo hiciste?-

-Kazemaru, yo...te...te...a...amo y...p...por eso es que he hecho todo desde hace unos días- soltó por fin endo sintiéndose aliviado.

-Endo...- dijo kazemaru estupefacto, endo se le estaba confesando?, el idiota que el creía, no sabía nada de amor?.

-Endo yo tmbién te amo- dijo kazemaru, se sintió feliz de ser correspondido, se separó un poco de endo, deshaciendo el abrazo, para mirarlo a los ojos. Endo estaba sonrojado, kazemaru también, sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que, sus labios chocaron y se formó un tierno y amoroso beso en medio del hermoso parque...

Fin


End file.
